Consumer adoption of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, and the like, is increasing. These devices often have the capability to transmit and capture multimedia such as sound and video. Additional enhancements such as location or movement information, e.g., global positioning system (GPS) tracking and accelerometer readings, may enable device users to monitor device position and present the location via a display. Accordingly, such capabilities may be used to capture multimedia content (e.g., videos, images, audio, etc.) for any number of uses such as recording an event, audio/video conferencing, and the like. Moreover, with the number of devices capable of capturing multimedia content increasing, it is often the case that more than one device is present to capture an event or at when otherwise operating in a group setting.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that can efficiently and effectively coordinate multimedia capture over multiple devices.